


Burning Intentions

by FromTheInsideOut



Series: 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo Prompts [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Hist OHSHC Bingo Prompt, Friend-cation, Gen, Subtle Mentioning of Morning Wood, Weekend Vacation, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: With life getting the best of them the host club decides to spend their weekend at the Morinozuka mountain cabin for a little getaway. But what they don't anticipate is to unintentionally reveal their true feelings for Haruhi in the midst of an unfortunate accident involving fire.-Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!
Series: 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596694
Kudos: 32





	Burning Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). This is the final installment to my 100 Hist OHSHC Bingo Board prompt celebration! Thanks to all that participated!

The last rays of light dipped behind the pine trees plunging the Morinozuka mountain vacation home into darkness. Heavy snowflakes danced between branches and settled silently onto the peaked clusters forming around the surrounding landscape.

“Wow, Takashi, the snow looks so pretty!” Honey beamed with excitement. “I thought Kyo-chan said it was only supposed to snow a little and that looks like more snow than even he predicted. Takashi! What happens if it snows so much that we get stuck here!?!” Honey chirped happily while watching the snow falling outside.

“Mitsukuni.” His eyes shifted from the unfolding scene outside to his cousin.

“I know Takashi! I know. We get more slumber party time!”

Before he could interject the blond-haired boy bounded down the hallway disappearing into his designated room. Voices could be heard floating into the hallway as Mori made his rounds checking in on the other hosts. He had to laugh at the types of conversations he was overhearing. His attention was directed first to the current third-year club members.

“No way in hell.” Haruhi chided the twins.

“We know the way to hell and you are more than welcome to join us on the journey.” They snickered back at her.

“Pass, I will be double checking my door to make sure it is locked tonight. There will be no trio cuddle party. And the last time you pulled that stunt I got no sleep while you bastards slept like the dead.” She scolded.

“Please, we promise to be good this time?” They whine through pouted lips.

“You guys would classify yourselves as  _ good _ ? Need I also remind you of the last time you forced your way into my bed that you suffered from a little ‘morning issue’.” Forming air quotes with her hands.

“I wouldn’t consider our morning issues ‘little’ if that’s what you’re insinuating.” Hikaru air quoted mocking her back. “Who’s to say that some part of you actually enjoyed our morning surprise? What girl wouldn’t want two  _ sinfully _ looking men curled up in her bed happy to see her in the morning?”

“A girl with more than two brain cells. Now get out and let me finish unpacking, if I let you stay you will know where I put everything and hide it so I have to wear what you two brought for me.” Pushing them away from the doorframe she slammed and locked the door securing herself inside the room without wandering eyes.

“Hey, Mori-senpai thanks for letting us stay at your cabin! This will be another fun weekend!” Kaoru waved as he watched Mori continue his inspection of the sleeping arrangements.

Mori’s attention was then directed to Kyoya’s foot tapped in an irritating cadence while Tamaki lamented about the twins trying to sleep with Haruhi in her bed. 

“Tamaki, so help me, if you do not give me some space this weekend to breathe air I will suffocate you with my laptop charger before we leave. Not only that but I will drop your body off a sheer cliff, never to be found again. Do I make myself  _ clear _ ?” His fingers continued to push keys down in rapid succession while his eyes watched Tamaki step outside his room. 

“Crystal.” Tamaki squeaked while tiptoeing out of the room.

Just as Mori was about to turn and head towards the kitchen Honey swung open his door, revealing his pink bunny onesie, declaring, “ jammies and coco time in the solarium!” The short host giggled as he rushed past the others, with Usa-chan in tow, heading towards the east wing of the cabin.

“You heard Honey-senpai! Jammies and coco are waiting!” Tamaki began to fling an assortment of clothes from several drawers looking for a suitable pair of pajamas before rushing into and out of the bathroom following close behind Honey.

“Hika, if we are quick we can make Haruhi wear the special set we brought her!” Sharing equally devious looks the twins went rushing towards their room only to be thwarted by Haruhi emerging from her room in a pair of bland colored sweat pants and an oversized hoodie.

“Too late.” She smiled victoriously at her comfortable state of dress.

“Oh god it’s worse than we thought!” Each twin gripping the other in support of their disgust.

“Better get dressed sooner rather than later or else Honey-senpai will finish off the coco before you even get to the solarium.”

“He wouldn’t.” Pausing to wonder further. “ _ Would he _ ?” Karou questioned.

Arching a brow, she flashed them an evil grin. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“HURRY Hika! We have to get there before he drinks all the coco!” A slam of the door and clamoring bodies could be heard shuffling around in search of pajamas.

“Mori-senpai, I hate to bother but could you show me the way to the solarium? I have a feeling it will take the twins longer than expected to get ready.”

“Sure, follow me.” Walking in tandem they quietly made their way through the main living area and down another hallway.

“Mori-senpai?”

“Hn?”

“Why do you have a glass solarium attached to the cabin?”

Lifting a brow, he glanced down at the female host. Finding no ulterior motives written on her face he began, “vacation for the Morinozuka’s means spending a substantial amount of time reflecting and meditating. By building the solarium we are not limiting ourselves by the weather but retain the ability to connect with nature through all types of seasons. In this case, Mitsukuni suggested using the sunken seating and fire pit to watch the snow falling.” 

“Cool idea in theory but isn’t it dangerous to have a fire going inside an enclosed space?”

Ruffling the top of her head he gestured towards Honey and Tamaki already wrapped up in blankets, snuggled deep into the cozy couches surrounding the small fire pit built in the center of the room.

“ _ Woah _ .” Her eyes sparkled as she soaked in the unique view of the room. Walking wordlessly to the edge of the room she tentatively placed her palms against the cooled glass. “It’s like I am outside without being outside. Like I am still a part of nature.” Had it not been snowing there would have been no way she couldn’t distinguish where the glass ended. “I would love to be in this room when it’s bright and sunny!” Face beaming with delight at the house’s owner. 

Leaving the three hosts to enjoy their time together, he made his way back to the west wing to change into his own pajamas but not before he was passed by a pair of squabbling brothers in matching sleepwear following an unusually empty handed Kyoya. Making quick work he changed and joined back up with the other hosts huddled around the fire pit. Mug in hand he took the open seat between Mitsukuni and Kyoya.

“Takashi, this was such a good idea! The coco is so yummy!! Even yummier when sipped in front of the fire!” Honey cheered.

The other hosts nodded and hummed in agreement, mesmerized by the juxtaposition of the snowstorm raging on the other side of the glass and the light whipping of flames of the fire, comfortable silence fell between them as they listened to the crack and pop of the burning wood.

“I have an idea.” The feminine voice broke through the silence. “Mori-senpai said that his family built this to use for meditation. Why don’t we all start our weekend off right by allowing for some quiet reflection?” Posing the request to the rest of the group.

“Boring!” The twins chimed as they nuzzled into either side of Haruhi’s neck. “How about we pre-game for tonight’s cuddle party and start it now?”

“No thanks. The only cuddling that is happening this weekend is right now and it’s between myself and Usa-chan that was offered to me.” 

“Splendid idea Haruhi. Though instead of getting in the usual meditative position how about we give ourselves some space on the couches and focus on the sky above us? It’s not every day that we have the opportunity to watch the snow fall in such a whimsical manner.” Kyoya in pleasant agreement, for he himself was in desperate need of some quiet time after Tamaki’s outbursts from earlier.

Pushing the two bodies closest to her away, each member settled back into their comfortable quiet while craning their necks to stare into the flurry of the darkened sky. All that filled the room was the ambient noise of the crackling fire, the host’s steadied breathing, and the low howl of the wind outside. The serene atmosphere soothed the aching souls that sought the refuge of the remote cabin away from the bustling demands of the outside world. Minutes passed as a singular loud pop of the fire caused their bodies to flinch and settle back into a quiet calm.

Eyes still swept up in the dancing snow, Hikaru’s voice broke the silence. “What smells like burning?"

“Shh.” Haruhi shushed.

“But really something smells like it is burning.”

"Well, we are sitting by a fire..." Kyoya said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"No this smells different less like burning wood and more like, more like, burning fabric..." Hikaru audibly making sniffing sounds.

Everyone’s heads snapped to the source of the unpleasant smell. A look of horror flashed across their faces to the growing flame of Haruhi’s blanket. Momentarily stunned at the realization of their on fire maiden the friends quickly jumped into action.

“HARUHI YOU’RE ON FIRE!” Hikaru screamed while grabbing one of her arms trying to drag her body out from under the blanket.

“Here let me help! Let me help!” Joining in on his brother’s efforts, Kaoru pushed the remaining part of the blanket off her torso and let it pool in a heap of flaming fabric next to the fire pit.

Struggling against the ‘helping hands’ Haruhi flailed her legs desperately trying to regain her sense of direction. “Knock it off guys! You’re pulling too hard!”

“No! Usa-chan! Someone save Usa-chan!” Honey pleaded.

Hearing his cousin’s desperate plea Mori jumped across the open fire pit and snatched up the falling pink bunny before it tumbled onto the pile of growing flames.

“DON’T WORRY HARUHI DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!!” Springing into action Tamaki grabbed the offending blanket and sprinted through the solarium towards the front door.

“TAMA-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? YOU’RE GONNA CATCH TAKASHI’S WHOLE HOUSE ON FIRE!” Honey yelled as he followed closely behind the frantic host king. While Mori trailed behind clutching Usa-chan, stomping out a small trail of flames.

“Well this night just got more idiotic than I ever anticipated,” Kyoya grumbled. “Haruhi are you hurt in any way?” He asked looking at the shaken woman caught between the tangled arms of the twins.

“Seriously guys let me go. No, Hikaru, for the last time, my legs did not burn off. Kaoru, do something, besides velcroing yourself around my waist.” She droned. “I’m fine Kyoya-senpai, really. I didn’t even realize it was my blanket that caught fire until Hikaru screamed it into my face.”

“Sorry about that. It was the first thing that popped into my head. But really you should be falling into my arms because I was the one that actually saved you.”

“Don’t forget that I helped too!” Kaoru squeezing even tighter around Haruhi’s waist.

Before she could respond, a proud Tamaki walked gallantly back into the solarium declaring, how he ‘vanquished the beast that tried to harm  _ his _ Haruhi.’

“What exactly did you do with it?” She asked.

“I figured that since it was snowing outside and snow is frozen water, and really fire belongs outside. So, I tossed the on fire blanket out into the snow.” Puffing his chest proudly at his  _ logical _ explanation. 

Honey stormed past Tamaki, flopping himself back on the couch. “Yeah, but not before Takashi had to stomp out all the little spots of burning blanket that you left behind in your wake of heroism. Had he not been following you, Tama-chan, you would have caught something else on fire.” He rebuked. Glancing around his eyes went wide. “Usa-chan? Did someone save Usa-chan??”

“Mitsukuni.” Mori approached him with Usa-chan hanging limply in his outstretched hand.

“Thanks, Takashi!” Beaming brightly at Usa-chan’s savior.

Finally peeling herself out of the twins hold, Haruhi huffed. “Too much excitement for one night, I’m going to bed.”

“We’ll come with you to make sure you make it back to your room ok.” The twins offered. 

“Kyoya-senpai.” She glared over her shoulder.

“Hikaru. Kaoru. I believe it is in your best interest to let Haruhi go back to her room,  _ alone. _ ” Giving his darkest Shadow King look as they sat back down onto the couch.

An audible gulp could be heard by all as Haruhi left the room. 

Letting his look soften, Kyoya noted the various expressions on the other’s faces making a mental note to himself.  _ Some people in this room just revealed a lot more about themselves than they possibly ever intended. But two things I know for sure now is that one, Tamaki is still an overreacting idiot and two, there are those still sitting around the fire that are still madly in love with Haruhi. _


End file.
